1632 institutions
List of 1632 series institutions and organizations encompasses both fictional and historical governmental, private and military entities, offices, institutions, and organizations that appear in the rich and diverse neo-historical background of the plot lines that make up the shared universe mileau of the rapidly growing best selling 1632 series Institutions and organizations A large part of the fascination with alternative history treatments, and the 1632 series as a whole, is the glimpses such fiction gives of the underpinnings of todays Modern Europe, and by extension, the Modern World including the "new lands" of North and South America as they factor into the times. Some topics will be listed below which have an encyclopediac treatment elsewhere (real history), but some such topics will also be listed here below as well when the fictionalized background within the series emphasize important "other factors" derserving of coverage for their literary importance, background develoment driving the series plot themes, or equivalently, serve as thematic elements worthy of separate mention or emphasis to the overall milieu —and so will be elaborated on in the sections following based upon such considerations and their relevancy in the 1632-verse neo-historical exposition. Allocation Committee :The Allocation Committee, or more correctly, the Grantville Allocation Committee was born as part of the interim government setup by the Grantville Emergency Committee soon after the Ring of Fire forced the towns people to reorganize and plan for an uncertain future. As an arm of the government, the committee administered certain properties which were nationalized for best use either from absentee owners, or such resources which needed expenditure wisely with forethought such as vehicles, ammunition, weapons of all kinds and so forth. The Allocation Committee plays a large background role in the plots of many tales presented in the short fiction of the series, as well as occasional allusions to it in the major works. The speed boats used in the naval Battle of Wismar as well as the rocketry and indeed the aircraft as do the ironclads—abuilding in the story "In the Navy", the novel , and their sequel —all have a heavy reliance on the edicts of the committee. 1632 Battle of Breitenfeld :While not an 'institution' per se, in contrast with the encyclopediac treatment of the Battle of Breitenfeld (1631), which serves to sketch the overall encounter, this is listed here as an important exposition of the background behind the Protestant-Catholic wars of religion known collectively as the Thirty Years' War. In a full chapter of 1632 Flint spends expends revealing relevant related factors prepatory to covering the topic of the battle proper, which taken together, the whole stands both as an authoritative deep background essay on the evolution of the art of arms in the fifteenth to eighteen centuries as well as a character study of the historical figure of Gustavus II Adolphus and some of his key generals. In the chapter, details of how the armies of the day were structured, operated, limited, officered, and maneuvered are set forth very clearly. Breitenfeld, Always Breitenfeld" }} Committees of Corespondence :Inspired by Mike Stearns scheme of launching the American revolution "150 years early", the Committees of Corespondence are one of the first institutions influencing European thought and the neo-historical developments unveiled in the narrations. Headed by Gretchen Richter, the Committees start from a seed population in Jena that is planted in even as the Americans march to their second deliberate battle in defense of a community of Greater Thuringia, Germany. Confederated Principalities of Europe |hide=1}} :The Confederated Principalities of Europe (CPoE) was a jury rigged government negotiated between Mike Stearns, insisting that the (NUS) keep it's constitution, and Gustavus Adolf II, in the persona of Captain-General Gars, an alias he used traveling incognito in our real world history. Under the arrangement, Captain Gars was protector of the NUS, and Emperor of the rest of the conquered territories of Germany. The CPoE was short lived— coming into effect in November of 1632 after the cavalry rescue by Gustavus' men at the Battle of Grantville High and ending on October 11th–12th, 1633—a day or two after the death of Germanies first national hero flew to his immortal death during the Battle of Wismar. Emergency Committee Cabinet The Emergency Committe cabinet... Grantville Emergency Committee The Grantville Emergency Committee was formed by the Emergency Town Meeting three days after the Ring of Fire precipitated Grantville into late May of 1631 when the town council pronounced themselves incompetent for the tasks needed by the ROF crisis—setting in place emergency measures to prioritize use of and allocate resources, govern the town on an iterim basis, including long term planning and establishment of a more suitable governmental form, and the handling of the influx of refugees inundating Grantville in their short experience in the 17th; a count of which was estimated to be as high as the town's up-timer population. By implication, 50-100 persons were empaneled on the committee, but the actual power was held by and exercised through the Emergency Committee Cabinet formed and populated at the behest of the Chairman of the Committee, Mike Stearns, who was elected by near unanimous acclaim after a remarkably memorable scene at odds with John Chandler Simpson. Dribs and drabs of committee business decorate the background of the Grantville Gazettes, but in the novel, the action all devolves around the cabinet. The committee eventually reported out a new constitution and scheduled elections for what became the , but as early as the Battle of Jena crossroads, the townspeople were referring to themselves as the United States, and inveigling neighboring municipalities to throw off the yoke of authoritarian rule and join their new republic. Grantville High School Grantville High is the largest and best equiped facility for handling large numbers of people in the area the Ring of Fire (ROF) exchanged into Thuringia. Its gymnasium is the site of larger assemblies of all kinds—from the Emergency town meeting three days after the Ring of Fire, to stage plays such as Bad, Bad Brillo. Many of it's rooms and facilities were co-opted by the Emergency Committee immediately after the ROF, and even through the 1634 books, many services (the dispensary and library are open 7-24-365, for example, and a resettlement/refugee center has been located on the grounds) are still provided at the school, as well as normal education— which resumed normally a few days after the ROF. Under the press of the inflow of refugees, many night courses and fuller use of the facilities came about. The physical plant of the High School is faithful to the physical plant of the North Marion High School (see photo) in Mannington, West Virginia, the town and its resources are based upon. ;External links :*http://www.labs.net/schools/marion/nmhs/ :*http://www.manningtonmainstreet.org/ :*http://www.klaus-leiss.de/1632Tech/index.php/Main_Page League of Ostend The League of Ostend is a fictional alliance put together by the diplomatic initiatives of French prime minister, Cardinal Richelieu, in the spring and summer of of both Protestant and Catholic nation-states to oppose the alliance of the New United States and the king of Sweden, Gustav II Adolf, in the newly formed . Richelieu was reversing his decades long prior policy of doing anything within reason to aggrandize France and its power, especially things which would thwart the Habsburg dynasties controlling the eras great power, Spain, and the regional power of the Hapsburg Emperor Ferdinand II. Consequently, Richelieu covertly blocked Spanish ambitions to regain the Low Countries and had similtaneously. but niggardly bankrolled Gustavus Adolf's intervention on behalf of the protestant princes of the Germanies against the German Catholic League. League of Ostend member states include protestant kingdoms Denmark and England as well as Catholic France and Spain; the leagues active manifestation (though suspected by Rebecca Stearns after her audience with Richilieu in ) began with a treacherous Pearl Harbor event: The Protestant Dutch, but recently independent of Spain and the Spanish Netherlands sailed with the allied fleets of England and France to oppose a new invasion by Spain (A second Spanish Armada, in effect, complete with a large auxiliary fleet of transports carrying an expeditionary army under the command of Cardinal-Infante Ferdinand)— but in reality, both the French and English naval officers had sealed orders (an idea passed to Richilieu from his spies from the fiction of C.S. Forester's Horatio Hornblower series) to be opened before joining battle—orders which announced the new alliance, and ordered them to fall on the Dutch and support the Spanish fleet. The results were devastating for the navy of the Danish republic, and using subterfuge, the Spanish forces were able to land behind key defenses of Flushing in Zealand and thrust their expeditionary force into the heart of the republic. Spain's forces conquered most of the Netherlands and began a seige of Amsterdam, which along with two provinces and the rump remains of a third were all the territories left not fallen into Catholic hands. New United States |hide=1}} :The New United States (NUS) was the up-timer name for their revolutionary republic formed towards the end of 1631 in the novel , when they earned goodwill in central Germany by forming a loose alliance with Gustav's cavalry forces under Alex MacKay in the exchange: "Tilly's beasts are pouring into Thuringia. They will be taking the larger cities soon, then plundering the countryside like locusts. I cannot possibly stop them, not with my few hundred cavalrymen. But—" His eyes fixed on Michael's revolver. Suddenly, startlingly, Michael clapped his hands together. "Oh—''that'' kind of alliance!" hee exclaimed. Michael was grinning from ear to ear. The sheer good humor of the the expression, for all the ferocity lurking in it, was like pure sunshine. "Sure, Alexander Mackay. We accept The joined forces of MacKay's cavalry company and the NUS miners fight several memorable battles during 1631: Battle of the Crapper, the Battle of Badenberg, the Battle of Jena crossroads and the two phase battles against Spanish regular forces sent from the Spanish Netherlands—the Battle of Eisenach and the Battle of the Wartburg. State of Thuringia-Franconia |hide=1}} :The state of Thuringia-Franconia is the incarnation of the former New United States under the CPoE as established during the founding of the Empire of the United States of Europe. The Franconia region was given to to administer for Gustavus at the conclusion of his negotiations with Mike Stearns at the end of . Large portions of the parallel mainline thread, the ground-eye view of events play out in the state in the main works and , plus hosts of short stories in various volumes of The Grantville Gazettes. United States of Europe Notes and references category:1632 series